


It Goes Without Saying

by ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Canon Era, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl/pseuds/ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spot Conlon is not a hypocrite, which is why he never, ever says anything. Even when he really wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Goes Without Saying

Spot Conlon notices a lot of things.

He notices how Kid Blink and Mush can never keep their hands of each other; they’re always playfully shoving or petting or hugging or just finding any excuse to get touchy-feely in some way. He notices how close they are, even for best friends, when they laugh at each other’s jokes and finish each other’s sentences and understand each other’s feelings better than they do themselves. He notices how they both go out of their way to talk to everyone about all of the girls they've hooked up with, seemingly for no other reason than to reassure the other newsies that they are, in fact, into chicks – and he notices that despite all of this talk, he’s never seen them with anyone even remotely female.

He never says anything.

Spot notices how Specs and Dutchy are always either joined at the hip or nowhere to be found – one is never seen without the other. He notices the lustful glances they steal of each other from across the room. He notices their frequent habit of disappearing for long periods of time with no explanation, and when they finally do return, he notices their flushed faces and heavy breathing and rumpled clothes and he notices the bruises starting to form on Dutchy’s exposed neck and collarbone. 

Still, he never says anything.

Spot notices how protective Jack and David are of one another, how they seem to trust each other more than anybody else. He notices that they hold hands under the table at Tibby’s, only when they think that no one can see them. He notices how often it is that they lean in as if to kiss each other, only to remember that they’re in public when their faces are a mere inch apart and they pull away awkwardly, blushing and trying too hard to look natural. He notices when Jack grabs onto David’s tie and drags him away into an empty alley, and when he follows them, he notices that David is pushed up against a brick wall and Jack’s hands are in his hair and their mouths are pressed together and they’re both murmuring words of affection that clearly aren’t meant to be heard by anybody else.

Still, he never ever says anything.

Even when he really wants to.

Because Spot isn't sure if the others have noticed that Race hasn't been spending his days at the track alone as of recent, or how his breath has started to always smell like the tobacco from Racetrack’s cigars, but they've probably noticed how often his icy blue eyes are focused on Racetrack from a distance, even when he doesn't realize it, or that Race sometimes sneaks out in the middle of the night, only to return hours later – still reeking of adrenaline and sex, no doubt. Certainly, if nothing else, they've noticed how Race is the only person capable of making him smile – really, actually, genuinely smile – as much as he hates to admit that it’s true.

But they've never, ever said anything.

So why should he?

Spot Conlon may be a lot of things himself, but a hypocrite is not one of them.


End file.
